Within the scope of the invention, the term “object” should be considered in its most general sense. It includes many types of computer resources, such as text files, image files, or multimedia files (video, sound, etc.). It also includes transactions or connections to a computer system based on a given protocol.
In the first case, the objects will be considered herein to be static, since their instances are not time-dependent. In the second case, the objects will be said to be dynamic, since their instances vary with time. A non-limiting example; within the framework of an internet network, would be a “Telnet” connection.
Also within the scope of the invention, the term “user station” should also be understood in a general sense. The aforementioned user station may be constituted, in particular, by a personal computer running on various operating systems, such as WINDOWS or UNIX (both of which are registered trademarks). It can also be constituted by a workstation, a portable computer, or a so-called “dedicated” card terminal.
Likewise, within the scope of the invention, the term “network” includes the global network known as any network comprising a set of servers linked to one another, particularly a global network in which information is transported end-to-end. It specifically includes the Internet, any network in which data is exchanged using an Internet protocol, private enterprise or similar networks known as “intranets,” and the networks that extend them to the outside, known as “extranets.” It could also be a GSM (Global System Mobile), ATM, UMTS, or GPRS (Global Packet Radio System) network, or a so-called “Wireless Network,” for example 13E. 802.11.